The present invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to a container with a reinforced base.
Molded plastic containers are often used for storing and transporting a variety of goods. Many containers include a floor with integrally molded upstanding side walls defining an interior of the container. In order to reinforce the floor, a plurality of ribs are sometimes integrally molded on the under side of the floor. In some applications, it is undesirable to have exposed ribs on the under side of the floor.